Scars
by Starlite-Destiny
Summary: FINISHED: True love can be found in odd places, but when it is taken away can it also act as a painkiller? Can true love mend the scars that it causes? Find out! KuwaXOC, YxK, KxB, ShizuruXHieidon't ask Chapter 7 up!REVIEW!
1. The New Kid on the Block

Chapter 1: The New Kid on the Block  
  
"So Koenma wants us to run an errand for him? Sounds weird to me, but he's not exactly the kind of person you would want to make mad, he might put you in 'time out'." said Yusuke as they walked down the long hallway to Koenma's office.  
  
Although Yusuke was almost 19 years old, he still acted like a typical teenager. Kurama and Hiei acted pretty much the same but they weren't immature like Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kuwabara had settled down more than Yusuke had, but he still liked to play childish pranks occasionally. Today was different though, he had just been dumped by the only girl he had ever truly loved. If he hadn't played on of those stupid little pranks, they would probably still be together. This was the biggest amount of pain he had felt in a long time, and he seemed to have a hole in his heart.  
  
"I don't care, I just want to get this done so I can go home." mumbled Kuwa.  
  
When they opened the door there were more people there than normal. They were all women and most of them were tall, heavily set women who looked like they would fight to the death. Except one, one of them was different.  
  
"So what's this errand you were talking about and what's with all the ladies?" When Yusuke said this, one of the young girls who was running franticly around the room ran franticly into Kuwabara, knocking them both down and breaking the jar that was in her hands.  
  
"*Gasp* I'm so sorry! I'm such a clumsy person! Are you alright?" said the girl. She seemed shy and weird and cute all at the same time. Her hair was knee-length in a ponytail and was hunter green with silver streaks, her eyes were turquoise and she was short, not near as short as Hiei, but still pretty short.  
  
"Yeah, I'm OK, but look at your hands, they're cut all to pieces. You need help," said Kuwabara who was just starting to get used to the single life again.  
  
"I'm fine, I've been hurt worse...Oops! I've got work I need to do, I'm sorry for keeping you. Bye."  
  
"Koenma, who the heck was that?" said Kuwa who still hadn't picked himself up off the floor.  
  
"That was Satochi. She is helping me around the office and doing some things for me concerning paperwork. I don't have any idea where she came from or if she has a family or not. I just know she's smart and quick with her hands. Oh yeah, your errand is to find out which of these women is the strongest. You are going to have a little tournament and narrow it down to four girls. Then I will pick the one I think is physically capable to be the newest member of your 'gang'."  
  
"Well you better get started so you will be done today. There's only about 25 girls here so you should be done pretty quick." Koenma said as he stuck his head out into the hall."Hey Satochi, get in here!"  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"You're going to be in this tournament."  
  
"But Sir..."  
  
"No, don't argue. Just do your best and use what you learned on the streets."  
  
"But I don't want to hurt anybody..."  
  
"Too bad, I know you can fight, you just don't want to. Now go!"  
  
She unwillingly walked over and joined the line of female fighters. They were given the rules and the tournament began. The guys had gone out to lunch because they had a pretty good idea it wouldn't be over before they got back. On their way there they ran into Botan, who was also on her lunch break, and they asked her about the new girl.  
  
"So what's going on with Koenma and the girl with the green hair? Is she like his love toy or something?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? She's so timid she has a hard time talking to people let alone do that!" Botan laughed." Let's have lunch and go see what's going on with this tournament thing."  
  
They all agreed on that and sat down to a good old-fashioned microwaved meal.  
  
.....................  
  
When they came back to Koenma's office to pick up a few things before heading down to watch some fights, they saw that Koenma was back, sitting in his chair, and Satochi was asleep in a different chair.  
  
"Man, does fighting take that much out of her? How many rounds did she stay in for?" said Yusuke sarcastically.  
  
"Well, technically speaking, she was the fight. She won her first match by a landslide and all the other girls took her on at once. She won and came out with a few bruises and a broken rib but those girls weren't very good fighters. They were too big and clumsy and they were all humans. I just found out that her odd hair color is not dyed but natural. She is a demon, and a pretty powerful one at that. Somewhere between Kuwabara and Kurama. She's the new member of your team, so you better get used to her. Oh by the way, she's not exactly timid anymore. The fighting kinda made her come out of her bubble and see things more clearly. I'm losing a pretty good secretary but you guys are winning a valuable teammate. It kinda evens out (although it was nice to have someone do my paperwork for me...)."  
  
"She looks too girly to be a fighter. Are you sure she can fight?" puzzled Kuwa.  
  
"Oh, I don't think you'll have to worry about her not being a very good fighter. That I promise, your problem is making her fight. One last thing, you might want to keep her away from the public for a while, she doesn't like humans that much. It has a lot to do with trust."  
  
"Great, another human hater, looks to me like we keep seeing more and more of them everyday. Oh well, I think we should take that as a challenge and get this kid to trust us."  
  
"Yusuke, I don't think she is the kind of person you'll want to challenge..."  
  
"Oh, this will be interesting."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Starlite: Hi folks! I just wanted to tell you that I know chapter one isn't all that great, but I swear the story will get better. Girl scouts honor (like I'm a scout, but that's not the point). This is my first YYH fic so no flames please! Check for updates! 


	2. What a Change!

Chapter 2: What a Change!  
  
Starlite: Sorry for not updating sooner but I guess you could say my [small] mind has been on other things. The plot of the fic kinda forms on this chapter. Oh FYI, I don't own YYH or it's characters and if I did I wouldn't be writing fics. Review please!!! I need R-E-V-I-E-W-S!!!!!!!!!!!! Waaaaaaa!!!!!!! Also, I can't remember if I told you this before, but this story takes place when Yusuke and Kuwa-kun are 19 'cause you would really think some of the stuff they do is freaky for 14 year olds to do....   
  
Satochi: Oh, shut up! You do own me though, you just don't want to claim me.fake tears  
  
......................................  
  
During the past week that Satochi stayed with them, she showed them how much one little fight could change someone's personality. She took that to a whole new level. Before she had been very timid, but now she seemed to have a personality like Botan and Kurama but with a very short temper. She was sort of bubbly like Botan, and was smart like Kurama, but that temper reared it's ugly head every once and a while and she went from bubbly and smart to mischievous and just plain mean.   
  
When it came down to people, there were few people that she would put up with. She could get along with all the girls, because she was a girl, but her two favorite people to talk to were Kurama and Kuwabara. She liked Kurama because he was smart and was also a demon, and was fascinated with Kuwabara because he was tall. She could sit for hours and stare at Kazuma, she wasn't used to seeing someone so tall. All her people were very short and she had spent all of her life around demons. Once she decided that she wanted to try to be tall too and jumped from the top of a staircase onto an unsuspecting Kuwa. It almost knocked him down, but he carried her. He shouldn't have done this because it started a bad habit that would be hard to break. Before he knew it, he was carrying her around on his shoulders just like the Toguro Brothers did.  
  
....................  
  
"So, what are we doing today?" asked Satochi who was perched on Kuwa's shoulder.  
  
"We're packing to go on a trip to some place in America. I think they call it Miami. It's supposed to be really warm there."  
  
"Hn. I hope you're right Kurama. I'm quite angry at this weather that we have been having lately."  
  
"Mi-yam-ee? This place sounds kinda weird. Do we have to go?"  
  
"You don't get out much, do you? We're going on a vacation, it's supposed to be fun. We can sunbathe, go to bars and parties, and eat all kinds of fattening foods they enjoy in the States."  
  
"I'm sure that's not all you'll do, Urameshi. He he!"  
  
"I doubt it, I could only find one hotel with vacancies, and you'll all be sharing a room."  
  
"But Koenma sir, eight people can't fit into one hotel room! Even if we do have two beds!"  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Botan. You're hotel room only has one bed!"  
  
"What!!!" This came from all of them. They knew very well that that many people couldn't fit into a single room. Satochi didn't know what to think. She was confused because she had never been to the human world. They were talking about things she had never heard before.  
  
"What's a 'hotel room'? It sounds painful."  
  
"That depends on whose perspective you have. Ha!"  
  
"Urameshi, you're not helping any! Listen Satochi, a hotel is a place where people buy rooms to sleep in while they are away from their homes and our problem is that we only have one room."  
  
"Hmmm…Gasp We are all going to be sleeping together! Where I come from when…"  
  
Before she could finish her sentence, Yusuke clapped his hand over her mouth to prevent her from speaking. She acted as if he had just completely insulted her existence.  
  
"Please spare us the gory details."  
  
Slowly the short temper came out and she bit the hand that was covering her face. She was a demon, of course, and had pretty sharp teeth. Yusuke's hand bled almost immediately and did so for about 20 minutes. He was cussing at her for just as long or longer.  
  
"Lets go get something to eat, all this arguing with Yusuke is making me hungry."  
  
"I don't see how you can be hungry, you took off about 5 pounds of flesh when you bit me!"  
  
"I think you're overreacting, even if I bit you're whole hand off I wouldn't have taken off 5 pounds of flesh."  
  
………………  
  
"Mmmm! These things are good! What was it you called them again?"  
  
"French fries."  
  
"Oh yeah, they sure are good!"  
  
"So, Satochi have you ever been into the human world?"  
  
"Um, no, not really. I've heard stories from my dad about it though."  
  
"Really, did your dad live there for a while?"  
  
"Yeah, he was born there. He hadn't been out of it until he met my mom."  
  
"Does this mean your dad was a human?"  
  
"Ummm, Kurama I think you've asked her enough questions for today!"  
  
"No no, it's not like that Kazuma. I really like answering these questions and Kurama, my father was a half-demon."  
  
"Now that I'm thinking about it, what kind of demon are you?"  
  
"I'm 3/4 Urufu and 1/4 human."  
  
"Really? I thought Urufu were supposed to be extinct."  
  
"Nah, that's what the royals wanted you to think. We're just hiding."  
  
It surprised most of them that she would talk this much about her past. Most people would have refused to talk about things like that or got insulted by you asking, but she talked about it just like she would the weather. Later on in the day Kuwabara found Kurama to ask him a few questions about Satochi's 'pedigree'.  
  
"Uh Kurama, what is an 'Urufu'?"  
  
"Wolf demon. That's why she has such sharp teeth. You really like her don't you?"  
  
"Sorta kinda. I don't think she would want to date a human. She just doesn't seem like the type."  
  
"You never know, but I don't have anything to do so I think I'm going to try to play matchmaker...  
  
"Oh, thank you so much Kurama!"  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Kazuma, can you help me carry a box from some room in this place. It's so big I'm afraid of getting lost. Funny huh?"  
  
"Nah, not at all. Lemme just go take a bathroom break."  
  
"Now that Kuwabara is gone, what kind of Urufu are you?"  
  
"Silver."  
  
"What?! I have been talking to a Silver Urufu all along and never knew about it?!"  
  
"Yeah. My mom was a royal for a while and although I am considered heiress, I can't take the job."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"After my mom died, my older sister revealed to the public that we weren't 'full stock'. We both got exiled."   
  
"Oh, so that's why you ended up in Koenma's place. I get it now, but it's still hard to believe that you are a silver urufu."  
  
"Silver Urufu? What's that?"  
  
"Oh! Kazuma, you are back! Yay!" Kurama was starting to see that both Kuwabara and Satochi cared for each other deeply, but were just too shy to admit it. Satochi almost fell into depression when Kuwa wasn't around and Kuwa found it hard to smile when she wasn't around. He worshiped the ground she walked on. They were perfect together but her problem was that she didn't have any ideas about human nature and love and his was that he felt that he was inferior to her.  
  
"Hey Satochi, what is a Silver Urufu?"  
  
"First of all, I am a Silver Urufu. Second of all, a Silver Urufu is equal to a royal or queen." (A/N Urufu is a female dominated society. That's the way things need to be! LOL!!! No joke...)  
  
"Wow! That's pretty cool. I bet you've had a lot of boyfriends."  
  
She kinda looked at him funny then. She didn't have any idea what a 'boyfriend' was, so she gave him an answer based on what she knew, which is very little...  
  
"Oh yes, I've had plenty of 'boyfriends'! Just like you and Kurama-chan."  
  
"That's not exactly what I meant..."  
  
"whispering to Kuwabara You might want to us different terms such as lover or mate. She would understand that more."  
  
"I meant I bet you've had plenty of lovers."  
  
Sadly, as Kuwa might say, Lady Luck didn't have the hots for him tonight. Satochi had learned a few words from Yusuke and lover was one of them. Yusuke had given her the perverted definition for lover...  
  
"Kazuma-chan! I can't believe you'd ever think that! I've never done anything like that! I've never even been kissed!"  
  
"Ok then, that's not what I meant. I meant something like mate or the step before fiancee."  
  
"Oh, you should have said mate sooner and no I've never had one."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not full-blooded."  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
"Awwwww, Kazuma-chan. You're so sweet.Blushes and kisses him on the cheek"  
  
"Hey, you two love birds over there! You might want to get ready since we are leaving in the morning!"  
  
...................................  
  
Starlite: So wat did ya think? I want to know! ReViEw pLeAsE!!!!!!! I'm desperate!! Also take part in the poll.  
  
Poll: What do you think 'bout Hiei and Shizuru as a couple? I always thought they would be a kewl pair.  
  
AThey look sooo hot together! They're perfect!  
  
B They look cute together.  
  
CThey would be good friends.  
  
DNeeds improvement.  
  
EA disaster waiting to happen...  
  
Thanks so much for the kind words! Starlite 


	3. Off to the States

Chapter 3: Off to the States  
  
Starlite: As you know I own Satochi and a few others but not YYH or the characters...(If you haven't noticed already I'm very tired and don't feel like wasting my time talking about nothing...)  
  
...............................  
  
"Ok everyone, do we have everything packed? And Satochi, there is something I need to talk to you about."  
  
"Yes, Kurama-san?"  
  
"Can you do something with your hair? It isn't normal."  
  
"Yes! I can change the color but it will still have some green in it."  
  
"Ok good, do that."  
  
For a few minutes Satochi sat with her eyes closed, then the changes started. She started to glow and slowly the not so normal colors turned perfectly human, sort of. Her green hair turned blonde with neon green highlights and her reddish eyes turned royal blue. Hopefully she could survive in the human world, but they didn't even know how well she could fight or defend herself. Since she was such a naive girl the others had to keep a close watch on her to keep her out of trouble.   
  
"Wow! You look great baby! You're just makin' harder and harder for me to keep my hands off you."  
  
"Well I guess in a situation like this a normal human girl would say...No touchie."  
  
"Shakes head What on earth have you girls been teaching her?"  
  
"A few things...but being late isn't one of them! We need to head out before we miss our flight. Ready for your first trip to the human world, Satochi?"  
  
"Yup! It's gonna be fun! Do I get to sit by Kazuma-kun on the plane?"  
  
"If you want to..."  
  
"Yay! Kazuma did you hear that?"  
  
"Yes I did!   
  
"Lets go before I die of anticipation!" said an excited Botan.  
  
..................................  
  
At The Airport  
  
"All these humans are scaring me! Most of them have weird haircuts or are very old! I'm not used to people so old!"  
  
It was true. Most of the people there were punks or elderly people. Satochi had never seen an old person because the oldest her people live to is usually around 50 but the people she was seeing were in there late 60s and 70s.  
  
"Don't worry Sweety I'll protect you!"  
  
"Hn. Stupid ningen..."  
  
Then before Kuwabara could say something to defend himself, Satochi's personality changed for the worst. She lunged at Hiei with teeth and claws bared and slashed him in the arm. They were lucky. The only thing that the crowd saw was Kuwabara restraining her and Shizuru tending to Hiei. Everyone was speechless, she had been so quiet before. Now she was showing her true demon personality, but after a few minutes she returned to normal and got ready to get on the plane.  
  
"Dammit girl, at first I thought you weren't going to be any different from Yukina but you sure proved me wrong. She would have never done that to anyone, let alone Hiei. I'm glad your not just another pretty face that my baby brother is chasing. I think you are serious. Hmmm, Mrs. Satochi Kuwabara...That has a nice sound to it."  
  
"Sure sounds better than Mrs. Shizuru Jaganshi..." laughed Kuwabara  
  
"Hn. Baka."   
  
After he said that everyone was prepared. Kazuma grabbed Satochi, and Hiei drew his sword, everyone else just hid. But surprisingly, when Kuwa-chan had a hold of her she acted fine.  
  
"Intercom Flight 1-A to Miami, Florida now boarding, repeat Flight 1-A to Miami, Florida now boarding."  
  
..............................  
  
On The Airplane  
  
They had been on the plane for many hours and it had gotten dark. All the girls were asleep and resting their heads on their boyfriend's shoulder (Satochi was laying on Kuwa, Kayko on Yusuke, Botan on Kurama, and Shizuru on Hiei). The boys were all awake except for Hiei (Shizuru had given him some medicine that made him very sleepy for his arm) Yusuke was sitting on the other side of Kuwabara so they could talk.  
  
"Hey Kuwabara, look at this." said Yusuke as he reached into his pocket and got a box.  
  
"Ummmm, what is it?"  
  
"It's a ring. When Kayko wakes up, I'm gonna propose to her and make a huge scene."  
  
"Really?!?! That's so cool! Hey Urameshi, are you gonna join the 'mile high' club? He he!"  
  
"No but I can't make any promises about the trip home. Hey, when are you gonna put the moves on Satochi?"  
  
"I can't do that yet, she's too innocent to put the moves on."  
  
"Umm guys, if you haven't noticed I'm still in the room. Hey Kuwabara, I'd be very careful if I were you. You may be worrying about putting the moves on her now but I'll bet money she'll put the moves on you when we are in Florida." added Kurama.  
  
"Hey guys, maybe we should yawn go to sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us."  
  
"Yeah. Good night."  
  
.............................  
  
The next morning  
  
Everybody except for Kayko was awake and Kuwabara and Satochi weren't in their seats. Kuwabara had went to the bathroom and Satochi had went to get something to eat.   
  
"Hey Kurama," said Yusuke, "I think Kuwabara has been in the john a little too long don't ya think?"  
  
"Excuse me sirs, but are either of these people with you?" said a kind stewartess as she pointed out Kuwa and Satochi.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, the redhead wasn't doing anything but the blonde was harassing elderly passengers. She needs to be in her seat."  
  
"Ok lady, leave please."  
  
"Oh, good morning Yusuke. How long have you been up?"  
  
"Kayko, you're up! I was wondering when you were gonna regain conciousness." said Yusuke as he stood up out of his seat.  
  
"Sir, you need to sit down." repeated the stewartess who was becoming less kind.  
  
"Kayko," he yelled,"I cannot deny my feelings for you any longer! Will you marry me!?!?"  
  
"Yusuke, are you pulling some sort of prank? It's not funny!"  
  
"Kayko, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. So what do you say?"  
  
"Yes, Yusuke. Of course I will marry you. I would follow you to the ends of the earth and back."  
  
"Well, you sorta have. Ha ha!"  
  
"Sir, now that we have landed, will you exit with the rest of your friends now that you have made a scene?!" said the stewartess who was now completely mean.  
  
"Sure lady."  
  
......................................  
  
After they left the plane they went to get some lunch and went shopping. Not much interesting stuff happened while they were at the mall, but all the good stuff happened later the night while they were at their hotel.  
  
At The Hotel  
  
Kuwabara was sent to the nearest Dominos (A/N I don't own Dominos...) get them something to eat and since it was late Satochi was sleeping but she was with the others. Everyone else was sitting in the lobby waiting for Kuwa to return and she had rested her head on a nearby potted plant.  
  
"Kuwabara has been gone for a while, I worried especially with this rain storm. I'm sure Sato-chan would be more worried if she was awake." said Botan  
  
"Yeah, I've heard of a firm mattress but not a 'fern' mattress. Ha!"  
  
"Even when he does get back, she won't wake up. Urufu will only wake up at the call of the person that they are destined to be with. It's really funny since they automatically wake up. Even if they don't want to."  
  
"Kurama, are you always full of such useless information?" asked his lover.  
  
'Only occas...Look there's Kuwabara! He looks like he had a hard time finding the pizza."  
  
Before he even said anything Satochi woke up, she had learned to recognise his smell. Botan and the other girls had also noticed how she was staring at him when she did wake up. Because it was raining outside he had taken his shirt off and put it around the pizza and his pants were low around his hips from were the rain had weighed them down.  
  
"Umm Satochi, you're drooling..."  
  
She didn't say anything, she just walked up to him and put her hand on his chest causing him to drop the pizza and his jacket. She started to say something but he put a finger to her lips and put his arm around her waist. It seemed he was being overprotective but really he was just doing what any normal man would do. He had heard some guys talking about how cute she was and he has not about to let her get away from him. She was his and they both knew it. He ran his fingers through her long hair and brought their lips together. Since this was the first time she had ever been kissed she kinda followed his lead but she caught on quick. Once he knew she was comfortable he brought her closer and tested her to see how she would react to certain things. Because she was a 'newbie' he decided to only try one thing, he licked her teeth. She gave a little grunt of satisfaction and they broke the kiss. Everybody was stunned and surprisingly it attracted more of a crowd than Yusuke did when he proposed to Kayko.  
  
"Wow! Way to go Kuwabara, you stud!!! And you said that you wouldn't put the moves on her!"  
  
"Great, they dropped the pizza. They could have at least given it to someone first..." complained Yusuke.  
  
.................................................  
  
Starlite: How did you like that kiss scene? I love kiss scenes and that is one of my favorites! I get chill bumps just reading it! Well anyway hope you enjoyed it too...Rate your opinion on it. REVIEW!!!!!  
  
A-I got chill bumps too!  
  
B-Good job!  
  
C-I've seen worse...  
  
D-You sick perv! 


	4. Cutting Time Short

Chapter 4: Cutting Time Short  
  
Starlite: Do I really need to tell you that I don't own YYH or it's characters besides Satochi and Trisha...  
  
Satochi: It is nice to let them know for the hundredth time.  
  
Starlite: Do shut up.  
  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
  
It was their first morning in Florida and they were having a blast, sorta. Kuwabara and Satochi had had their first fight as a couple and nobody could figure out what it was about, Kuwabara didn't even know! She had woke up that morning and decided that she was mad at him. She even attacked him when he was following her around trying to get her to tell him what he did. He reached out his hand to her and she put a gash across his palm.  
  
"That was definatly the most impressive fight over nothing I've ever seen. She can obviously be vicious when she wants to be." said Kurama.  
  
"Tell me about it, Kayko and the girls have her down to the beach trying to calm her down while Kuwabara goes to the hospital to get his hand checked out." said Yusuke.  
  
"It's not Kuwabara that's worrying me, Satochi not only turned on him, but passed out after she did it. Most Urufu will get slightly weak, but never pass out. It's a sign of illness."  
  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
  
At The Beach  
  
After many failed attempts to get Satochi to do anything, the girls gave up. She wasn't acting angry, but depressed.  
  
"Girls, we've done all we can do. I do have one last plan though."   
  
"Well what is it Botan!" said the other girls in unison.  
  
"Give up and let Kuwabara take care of her. I noticed this morning that she got this sad look on her face when he left. I think she's worried that he left for good."  
  
"This is good. He'll be home in a few minutes so I'll go up and tell Yusuke to send him down when he gets home." said Shizuru  
  
In The Lobby  
  
"Hey, has anyone seen my baby brother? We are starting to think that he is the only thing that can cheer Sato-chan up."  
  
"Yeah, we were thinking that too. We just sent him down to the beach." said the boys who were at a table playing cards.  
  
"Dammit! You should tell us these things! I ran all the way from the beach in my bikini with old men looking at me for you guys to tell me that he already has been sent to the place that I came from!!! Argh, men are too damn complicated!!!"  
  
"If you would have slowed down you might have noticed that you passed him on your way here." said Kurama.  
  
"Don't get smart with, ok?!?! I'm going to go get a tan and I don't want anyone to bother me, got it?!?!"  
  
"Yes Shizuru, we understand completely." said Yusuke who was pretending to pay attention to her.  
  
At the Beach  
  
When Kuwabara saw Satochi sitting there, he knew something was wrong. She never acted like that. As he approached her she realized that he was there and ran up to him crying.   
  
"Kazuma, I'm so sorry! Can you ever forgive me?" she weeped.  
  
"Of course honey, but I'm not so sure about what you are apologizing about. You really shouldn't beat yourself up over this sort of thing. It's not healthy."  
  
"You know, for hurting your hand. I cut your hand and you had to go to the hospital. I shouldn't have done that."  
  
"But..."   
  
"I know! Gimme your hand, the sore one."  
  
"Sure."  
  
After grabbing his hand, she placed her hand on it and locked their fingers. She closed her eyes and started to chant and soon his hand was fine, but her hand was bleeding. He looked at his 'new' hand and saw that there was a scar where the cut had been.  
  
"Hey Satochi, I have a question. If you healed my hand, how come there is still a scar?"  
  
"Because I didn't heal it, I sped up the healing prosess. There will always be a scar there."  
  
"What about your hand?"  
  
"Mine will be fine. I've had a scar there. Remember, you ran into me and I dropped my jar and cut my hand."  
  
"Yeah, I remember. Hey, you know what! We've given each other scars on our hands. That's kinda cool if you think about it."  
  
"Yup...." said Satochi who soon passed out once again.  
  
...............................  
  
"Kuwabara, we need to get her to a doctor. Do you know any of her relatives?" said Kurama.  
  
"No, I didn't know she had any family."  
  
"Well, she does and she wants you to call her aunt. She left a number but she said to be careful because her aunt is a full stock demon and isn't as nice. So you might want to follow her instructions. She does know best."  
  
"Sure, but after I call her I'm going to get some ice cream to calm my nerves."  
  
"Hey Kurama, can I go too? I'll try to be careful." said Botan.  
  
"I don't see why not."  
  
"Goody! I love ice cream!"  
  
"(peeks through door) Sweet snow?!"  
  
"No Hiei, I'll need you to stay here in case I need help."  
  
"Damn kitsune..."  
  
.................................  
  
Half an hour later.  
  
"Hey guys we're home." yelled Kuwabara as he unlocked the door, "How's Sa....Hey! What have you been doin' Kurama?"  
  
When they had entered the room it was completely burned, the girls were trying to cool Satochi off with ice that was quickly melting and everyone was charred.   
  
"Well, we now know that Satochi fights with fire as an element. Her senses are on full alert so when we tried to pick her up and move her, she shot fireball looking things from her palms. She is very strong offensively speaking but when talking about health she is very weak. When is her aunt getting here?"  
  
"Three days."  
  
"Get her here sooner. If we wait that long I'm afraid the trip will be in vain because at the rate Sato-san is going at she will be dead by tommorow night."  
  
"Ah! I'll get her on the phone right now!"  
  
"Hey Kurama, could you do me a favor?" whispered Satochi.  
  
"Sure, anything."  
  
"I'm sleepy, very sleepy and if I go to sleep before Kazuma gets off the phone with Trisha tell him that I'm not sorry for ever falling in love with him...ok?"  
  
"Yes Satochi."  
  
"I just got off the phone with Satochi's aunt. She'll be here tommorow morning."  
  
"That's much better. That should be fine. Oh and Satochi wanted me to tell you that she's not sorry for ever falling in love with you. I think it's so sweet how she thinks."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm lucky to have such a great girl."  
  
.................................  
  
The next morning  
  
"Kuwabara, her aunt is outside. She looks like she knows what she is doing, but in some ways I have my doubts. She looks like a taller, meaner version of Sato-chan."  
  
"I dunno Kurama, I'm starting to think we were a bit late. Satochi acts like she's just getting worse. I've seen her cough up blood a few times." said Kuwa who was kneeled at her bedside.  
  
"I'll go get her right away."  
  
As she came in, she saw Kuwa knelt there beside her and it made her think of what happened when her sister, Satochi's mother, lay in her hospital bed dying. This was different though. She knew what was wrong with Satochi just as soon as she had heard her symptoms.  
  
"You must be her lover, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. Please can you help her?"  
  
"Of course, baka ningen. The illness is something preventable and easily fixed but she would have most likely went through it anyway, just like her mother. I've been waiting for years for this to happen now the day has come!"  
  
"What do you mean? I don't understand, this seems to be a very serious illness,"  
  
"Aha! But it isn't my poor ignorant friend. It has a very easy cure. Watch and learn."  
  
Just as soon as she was finished talking, she walked up to Satochi's bed, grabbed her by the hair and slapped her across the face.  
  
"Are you drunk or something?!?! That won't work you'll just kill her faster, bitch!" yelled Kazuma.  
  
"Tch tch, when will you ever learn that I am always right?"  
  
And after a few minutes of being out cold on the floor, Satochi began to stir. Soon, she had gotten up, stretched, and dusted herself off before sitting down on the bed to talk with her aunt.  
  
"So Trisha, what brings you to this neck of the woods?"  
  
"You, apparently you were about to play dead for them like you always did when you were young. You really are quite the actor, but I think your day has also arrived. Most of those signs are telling us that you are ready to take your mother's place as a royal."  
  
"Really?! I thought they wouldn't let me in because I was part human."  
  
"But because you are half 'gold' Urufu they believe that you have what it takes. Are you up for it? Also take into consideration the responsibility. And you'll have to give up this human as a lover. That was your mom's downfall."  
  
"What!? I can't give up my relationship with Kazuma! I love him and would never give him up for a job!"  
  
"It's too late now! Your transformation has already begun. As soon as it is complete you won't be able to handle the atmosphere of this place and you'll have the choice of coming home or dying! Is that what you want!? Not to mention that the people need you as well!"  
  
"No! God damn you! You've got your head crammed too far up the public's ass to see the light! Listen, I refuse to do it! Nothing matters anymore! I don't care!!!"   
  
"You really have a whole lot of room to talk! You have your head crammed too far up this ningen's ass to see that your people are starving to death and are being mistreated. And I just thought I might tell you that according to your desision about staying here with him, you have about...Oh let's see...about 24 hours to live."  
  
(silence)  
  
"Satochi, go with her. I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you too much. Please go with her."  
  
"I hate you. You've always been around to make sure my life is screwed up. You've always been there to throw dirt in my face and laugh. You try to comfort me but secretly think it's funny that my life is so hard. You are the problem. One day I'll kill you." said Satochi as she calmly walked over to her aunt and grabbed her by the arm. "Here's my thank-you to you for making my life a living hell." she finished as she threw her through a steel door into the hallway.  
  
"This is the Satochi that I remember. The rebelious, powerful, and vicious Satochi that I know is much different than the quiet, submissive, and polite one that you know, eh? It will get worse." said Trisha as she was pulling herself up off the ground.  
  
Soon a fight started. They both were excellent fighters, but Satochi's bad mood gave her the upper hand. For every attack that Satochi recieved, she fought twice as hard and Trisha tired fast. Satochi was tired too, but she had actually put more into it than Trisha had.  
  
"It is finished. Only one more thing that needs to be done before I can be happy. Hey ningen! Come here, I need you to do something for me." panted Trisha.  
  
"Not unless you call me by my actual name."  
  
"Ok, Kuwabara, will you do something for me please?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Kiss Satochi."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Do it."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
As he wrapped his arms around her waist he realized that her body temperature had risen about 3 degrees and her hair was very hot. Especially the silver strands. (A/N When she got 'sick' she turned back into her regular colors.)  
  
But despite that he kissed her just as he did in the lobby. Shortly after they broke the kiss Satochi started glow. Her eyes became a silvery grayish color, her hair became silver, her new silver hair became longer to where it was dragging the ground, and when all that was done an explosion lit up the room. When the dust settled, the new Satochi was revealed. She was dressed in a long white gown and had silver wolf ears. She looked like a completely different person.  
  
"Satochi, look in the mirror. This only comes to show you where you truly belong." said Trisha.  
  
"looks in the mirror Is this really me? I look like..."  
  
"Your mother. You have always been the image of your mother in every way, which is exactly why I don't want you mixed up with him. Don't you understand that history always repeats itself? You are like my daughter, I don't want you to be hurt."  
  
"If you didn't want me to be hurt, then why did you hurt me so much?"  
  
"Because if I didn't you would have been hurt in so many more painful ways. Please come with me. I will give you one whole night to say goodbye to your friends. Please, everyone is counting on you."  
  
"One whole night? Hmmm...alright, but tomorrow morning don't rush me. I want you to leave right now. I will be seeing enough of you as it is."  
  
"It's settled. We will leave tomorrow. Good day everyone."  
  
..............................  
  
"Kazuma-kun, did I do the right thing? I think I did, but I'm not sure."  
  
"Hey guys, you wouldn't mind stepping outside so we can have a few moments to talk, would ya?"  
  
"Nope, not at all. We were about to go out to eat anyway. Do you want us to wait on you?"  
  
"No, unless you want to go, Kazuma-kun?"  
  
"Nah, I'm not really hungry. You guys go on with out us."  
  
"See ya later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
After they left, Satochi walked over to Kuwa and sat on his lap. He put one arm around her waist and with the other ran his fingers through her long silky hair, taking careful notice of her new ears. Every muscle that he touched seemed to relax as soon as he touched it.   
  
"Kazuma-kun, why do I have this feeling that I'm doing the wrong thing? I think what I'm doing is the right thing but I can't help to think that I belong with you."  
  
"It's because you do belong with me, but you belong with your people more." said Kazuma as he took his now free hand and gently caressed her cheek. "Satochi, I love you. I love you more than any man will ever love you, more than Trisha will ever love you, and much more than your people will ever love you, but it is because I love you that I know that you can't stay mine forever. Other people need you more than I need you, but they will never want you as I have. I know deep in my heart that someday, the person who is most deserving of your love will come along and you will be able to start a family of your own, but I will always have a place in my heart for you. If I never see you again I will be able to go on with the memories of this short time we had together and I will keep myself going with the hope that you will one day return to the man who loved you the most."  
  
"Kazuma, that's the most beautiful thing I've ever had anyone say to me. In my life after every bad thing that happens to me is something that is good. Such as a rainbow after a storm. But in this case, my rainbow has happened before the storm. You are that rainbow, Kazuma." wept Satochi. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started crying uncontrolably on his shoulder. He soon got caught up in the moment and wrapped his arms around her waist and cried softly along with her   
  
After all tears were shed, Kuwabara grasped her hand and helped her up. She stood for a second staring into his dark brown eyes realizing that he was almost as upset as she was. She kept telling herself that it would all be alright and she would probably see him again, but that only made her feel worse. She was about to take on an extreme burden and carry the weight of thousands of lives on her shoulders, and she was only 18.  
  
"Kazuma-kun, before I leave I want you to kiss me. I feel awful and when I've been with you the past couple times I've felt all that burden disappear. I just don't think I'll be ready to lead such a large group of people."  
  
"You'll be fine. Just remember that what ever you do, I'll always be there with you. I probebly will never see you again, but I will never forget you." said Kazuma as he kissed her on the cheek, slowly moving toward her lips.  
  
"I just think I'm too....." She tried to speak but she was getting what she asked for, for the last time in her life.  
  
.............................................  
  
2 hours later  
  
"Guys, we're back! Is everything alright?" yelled Yusuke.  
  
"Yeah, everthing is fine. Satochi went to go get a pizza, but she had to borrow one of your hats, Botan. Otherwise people would see her ears and her hair and eyes are weird enough. He he he. It was funny to see her pass a maid in the hallway. Neither one knew how to react, so because she didn't like the maid staring at he she growled at her! It was so funny!" laughed Kuwa.  
  
"I see you both are feeling slightly better about the whole situation. Do you think you can do it without having regrets?" said Kurama.  
  
"Yup, and I think she can too. We talked things over and we decided that nothing we can do can stop what is going to happen, so we might as well not waste tears and heartache on it."  
  
"Wow, that's the deepest thing I've ever heard you say! Did Satochi come up with that?"  
  
"Yup, but still, it's the thought that matters."  
  
"Oh! I didn't know that everyone was home. I would have been faster. I'm sorry." said Satochi  
  
"It's alright Sato-chan. You didn't know that we were home. It's not your fault."  
  
"Before I forget, here's your hat back, Botan. I wouldn't want to take something that wasn't mine."  
  
"No no no, Satochi. I've never worn it and I think it matches your hair color better than it does mine. It's a gift from me to you."  
  
"Thank you so much, Botan! I can't wait to tell everyone back home how nice you guys were to me. They'll think I'm crazy though, because humans killed my mom and I fell in love with one and made friends with so many. I just hope they will accept me like you guys have. sniff I'm just gonna miss you so much!"  
  
"Don't worry. I've always read that Urufu are very accepting people."  
  
"I just hope they don't act like Trisha..."  
  
"They shouldn't. I think the only reason that your aunt acts the way she does is because a lot has happened to her in her lifetime. She has a big burden to bear as well."  
  
"I guess I never thought of it that way. I guess I should try to get along with her a little better."  
  
..........................................  
  
The next morning   
  
After she had packed her things, Satochi and Kuwabara met the others in the lobby where Trisha was going to pick her up. Before they made it there, Kuwabara stopped her in the middle of the hallway to ask her some final questions.   
  
"Satochi, I have a few things I need to ask you before you leave."  
  
"Sure, anything."  
  
"First question, what was the deal with you and your 'illness'?"  
  
"That was a fake illness. It's something that my body will do occasionally, Trisha calls it playing dead."  
  
"Second question, why does Trisha have an american name instead of Japanese?"  
  
"Urufu can come from anywhere. I just so happens that her mom was an American Urufu and her dad was a Japanese, so her mother gave her an American name."  
  
"Ok, last question, what did she mean when she said that you were part gold Urufu? I thought that the ranking only went up to silver."  
  
"Gold Urufu are what you might called a semi-goddess. There is only one alive at a time, but they are the most powerful of all Urufu. There is a certain standard of the parents for the child to come out 'gold', but I can't discuss that. My mother was a gold Urufu, therefore I am half. My bloodlines are getting me back as a royal."  
  
"Ok, we can go now. It's almost time for Trisha to be there."  
  
When they got down there everyone was waiting for them and all the girls were crying, accept Shizuru who was handing them all tissues. Trisha had a very irked look on her face, more so than usual.  
  
"You are twenty minutes late, Satochi! Can you ever be on time!?!?"  
  
"I told you not to rush me, I will get things done at my on pace."  
  
She loaded all her things into Trisha's car and got everything ready to go before she said her goodbyes. She knew that they would be the hardest part, saying goodbye to Kazuma would be the hardest. They loved each other so much, but they had to go there seperate ways.  
  
"Guys, I just wanted to thank you for all the great stuff you have done for me, I really appreciate it. I find it very difficult to say goodbye now, even though we haven't known each other long 'cause of the way you guys treated me."  
  
"Awww, Satochi, you're so sweet!" sobbed Botan.  
  
"We'll miss you!" cried Kayko.  
  
"Sato-chan, prosper and be happy and try to find away to get out of here without breaking my baby brother's heart. Dammit, I have something in my eye!"   
  
After she had said her goodbyes to everyone else, she came to the one that would be the hardest of all, Kazuma Kuwabara.   
  
"As I told you last night, I'm gonna do this without crying. I hope you can be happy without me, but I do have one thing that can help. A promise. I swear it will come true, but it may take a while."  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"I promise that you will find another girl that you will enjoy being around just as much or more than me. It may sound stupid now, but you just wait. This promise is the last thing I can give to you, I hope you don't think I'm too crazy."  
  
"I have a hard time believing it, but I will trust you. I don't have anything to give you, but please remember me, got it?"  
  
"Yeah, umm...So, I guess this is goodbye."  
  
"Yup..."  
  
Before he could say anything else, she was clinging to him, again sobbing uncontrolably and he found himself crying as hard as she was. They seemed to stay like that forever, but before right before their eyes it was over and Satochi was on her way to become a royal.  
  
"I'm going to go call and get a plane ticket outta here, anybody with me?!"  
  
"Kuwabara, you can't cut a great vacation short like this! That is crazy!"  
  
"Watch me. I'm going back to Koenma and pretending that I never met her. If I don't I'm just going to sit around and think about her, and the more I think about her the more it hurts."  
  
"Kazuma-kun, I..."  
  
"Don't you dare call me by that name! Only she was allowed...(Passes out on the floor)"  
  
"He's really had it rough the past few hours. He needs to rest." suggested Kurama.  
  
"It's just so sad..."  
  
..................................................  
  
Starlite: That was depressing...Luckily that is the most depressing part of it, so I need not worry. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!  
  
Satochi: Poll time! Question: What do you think about Kazuma-kun and I as a couple? Rate your thoughts.  
  
A) They are perfect for one another.  
  
B) They are cute together.  
  
C) They are good friends.  
  
D) Not good at all. 


	5. A Promise Fulfilled?

Chapter 5: A Promise Fulfilled?  
  
Starlite: As you all know I don't own YYH or the characters. I do own Satochi and Trisha and a few other people though...  
  
Satochi: I'm not in this chapter!  
  
Starlite: Must you always interupt me?  
  
Satochi: Yes.  
  
Starlite: (Sweatdrop)  
  
.......................................  
  
9 Years Later  
  
After getting over the depression of losing the love of his life for the second time, Kuwabara changed his life for the worst. He started partying with Yusuke and getting drunk and doing stupid stuff. His latest self-embarassment was singing. He couldn't sing, but when he was drinking he didn't care if he could or not.  
  
"She's got a smile that it seems to me, reminds me of childhood memories where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky." sang Kuwabara. (A/N: I don't own Guns N Roses or Sweet Child o Mine.)  
  
"Now and then when I see her face, she takes me away to that special place and if I stared too long I'd probably break down and cry." followed Yusuke.  
  
Then as they started to sing together, Kayko and Shizuru walked in carrying their children. The whole bar stood still as the women entered the crowded club with such young kids.  
  
"I wonder where Kazuma and Yusuke are? It's hard to tell with so many people here."  
  
"Umm, Shizuru don't look now, but isn't that Yusuke and Kazuma up on the bar singing?"  
  
"I dunno, but for his own good that better not be my baby brother."  
  
"Ugh, it is. They have obviously been drinking like fish. (sigh) And Yusuke has to go to the Parent -Teacher conference tonight."  
  
"Ohhhh, sweet child o mine..." sang the duo.  
  
"We have got to do something about this, it's too damn embarassing!"  
  
"Too damn embarassing!" yelled Shizuru's youngest son.  
  
"Haru! I told you that only mommy and daddy are allowed to say those words!"  
  
"I sorry. Haru never say that again."  
  
"Good. Now on to my baby brother. (walks up to the bar) KAZUMA!!!! GET OFF THAT FING BAR RIGHT NOW BEFORE YOU DISGRACE OUR FAMILY MORE THAN YOU ALREADY HAVE!!!!!!"  
  
"Yeah Uncle Kazuma, get off that fing bar!"  
  
"Haru..."  
  
"But Sis, (hiccup) me an' Urameshi are 'aving a good (hiccup) time..."  
  
"Yeah, but you both are a mess and you have to do a favor for Koenma tonight."  
  
"Can Urameshi come?"  
  
"No, he's got to go to a meeting with his wife, something you wouldn't know anything about!"  
  
"Fine, I'll go, but I'm goin' to bed 'fter this."  
  
.................................  
  
In Koenma's Office  
  
Koenma's office seemed empty without all the ogres. They had all went on strike and left Koenma doing his paperwork by himself. He was very annoyed with them, but had worse problems on his hands. Kuwabara was there to take care of a few of those problems.  
  
"Kuwabara, I need you to do me a favor. There is a gang in Demon World and some people have said that they have a young girl there with them that they are mistreating. I need you to go see if there really is a girl and if there is I will have one or you guys keep her 'til we know where she goes. Are you ready?"  
  
"Kinda, my head hurts tho'."  
  
"You've been drinking again, haven't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but I only had a couple."  
  
"Does that mean it would be ok if a cannibal only ate a few people?"  
  
"No, not really..."  
  
"My point exactly. Go find that girl. NOW!"  
  
"Geez, ya don't have to yell."  
  
.........................................  
  
In Demon World  
  
When he got outside, Kuwabara all of the sudden realized what a dark place he was in. There were robberies, vandalism, and all kinds of different crime all over the place, but he was sent to find that girl and that was exactly what he was going to do. His problem was that he didn't know what dark alley to start searching in, they all looked equally creepy. After pondering for a while, he remembered that he might be able use his spirit awareness to help put him in the right direction. In a minute or two he found an alley that felt much different than the others, like it had something in it much more pure than the others.   
  
This was a good choice, because shortly after choosing that path he ran into a group of men who seemed to be yelling at something and hitting it with rocks. It was a little girl. She had black hair and blue eyes and she couldn't have been more than 8 years old. No wonder Koenma was disturbed by this, they were torturing her.  
  
"What do you guys think you are doing?!"  
  
"Teachin' this little brat to respect her elders. She might not look like much, but she is a fighter." said the gang's leader.  
  
"Listen gentlemen, I have been sent here by my boss to bring this girl back to him and right now I have a hangover and am not in the mood to deal with bullshit, so if you would be kind enough to hand her over without a fight I would greatly appreciate it."  
  
"Do you really think that I would give her up that easy, Carrot-top?! She is way too valuable to do that! Get 'im boys!"  
  
After watching Kuwabara easily take down her captors, the girl made an attempt to get away from him, but soon he caught up with her and picked her up. When he did this he knew he had to get her to a good home soon, because her ribs and shoulder blades were sticking out. She needed a whole lot of TLC, but with all the girls that she was about to be in contact with he knew she would be fine. For a few minutes she tried to get away, but she was weak from hunger and couldn't struggle much.  
  
"Since it looks like you are going to be with us for a while, could you tell me you name?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"First of all, I'm sure that your name is better than calling you 'little girl' all the time."  
  
"Ok, I'll tell you my name. My name is Kazumi. My mom got put in jail for killing a guy and my dad gave me to those guys. I'm starting to get used to the street life and I don't even know who you are and what you are going to do to me."  
  
"Alrighty, that's a start. My name is Kazuma Kuwabara and my boss is going to give you a nice family until your mother gets out of the slammer."  
  
"Really!? That's the nicest thing anybody has ever done for me! When will I meet these other people?"  
  
"Later tonight, after you get cleaned up. Hmmm, I'll bet you'll fit into some of Hoshiko's clothes." (A/N: Hoshiko is Kurama and Botan's daughter.)  
  
............................................  
  
Back At Koenma's  
  
When they got there everyone else was there too. All the children were running around playing tag while they waited for Kuwa-chan to get back. Kazumi wasn't used to being in such a big place, or surrounded by people who weren't being mean to her.  
  
"Kazumi, this is everybody. Everybody, this is Kazumi. I saved her all by myself!"   
  
"Hi..."  
  
"And now that we have everybody here we can decide who is going to pretend to be her parents until her mom gets out of jail. Lets try to make it look like you are her actual parents so that people don't get suspicious. Anybody want to speak up." said Koenma.  
  
"I'll pretend to be her dad." volunteered Kuwabara.  
  
"I must disagree. This girl is in very poor condition and needs someone to take care of her. Kuwabara, over the past few years you have shown us that you have a hard time taking care of yourself, let alone a child." argued Kurama. "I think Botan and I should take her."  
  
"But, I..." wimpered the child before she was interupted by Yusuke.  
  
"I think me and Kayko should take her 'cause she resembles our kids and we have the most experience."  
  
"But I saved her!"  
  
'Neither of you have shown any characteristics of being a model parent!"  
  
"God dammit! Me and Hiei will take her if you guys are gonna argue about it!" yelled Shizuru.  
  
"STOP!!!!!!! Stop yelling, you're making a huge fuss about nothing! Just let Koenma decide where you are going to put me and drop it!" screamed Kazumi.   
  
"Thank you, Kazumi. I have decided to send Kazumi with Kurama. I think that she will be able to get into a better physical condition with you. I will give you the adoption papers tommorow. Everyone else be here so we can get to know Kazumi a little better. Come around 1:00 p.m."  
  
......................................  
  
The Next Day  
  
Koenma was lucky, his meeting with everyone was about start and he had been given permission by the adoption agency to put Kazumi as someone else's child. Everybody came early to see her and brought gifts, but there was one problem, Kurama and family were late, very late. Finally after about an hour of waiting they arrived, but they didn't look so happy to be there. Kurama was covered in mashed potatos, Botan had her hand in a cast, and Kazumi had a very pissed look on her face. Their children just playfully skipped behind the grumpy group.  
  
"I take it that things aren't going so well." joked Koenma.  
  
"I don't this is going to work out. She won't eat, she won't sleep, and she won't obey orders, at least we got her clean." mumbled Botan.  
  
"There's too many people in that place. I don't want to stay there!" yelled the defiant Kazumi.  
  
"Kazumi, if I let you pick who you want to stay with will you be good and eat?" suggested Koenma.  
  
"Hmmm, yeah. Lemme see who the canidates are."  
  
After she carefully examined everybody, Kazumi went to the middle of the room and cleared her voice.  
  
"I want to stay with Kuwabara. He saved me and he doesn't have anybody else."  
  
Everyone's jaws dropped, including Kuwabara's. Nobody expected her to choose him over everybody else, because ever one of the families had fathers that were demons, even though Yusuke is only part-demon. She just seemed to feel better in a smaller group.  
  
"So I guess this means that I give the papers to you, Kuwabara. I hope she knows what she is in for."  
  
"Yeah, but she won't have to worry 'cause I'm gonna change. I'm gonna be the best dad you've ever seen and the first thing I'm gonna do is give up alcohol and then I'll get a job. I did at least finish college, so I should be able to get a decent job around here. Hmmm, Kazumi Kuwabara. I like it, what do you think?"  
  
"I like it." smiled Kazumi.  
  
"Kazumi and Kazuma, that's weird how things worked out that your names sound so much alike." said Shizuru.   
  
The young girl approached him slowly, tugged on his jacket and said, "Daddy, I'm hungry. Can we go get something to eat?" Kuwabara's face lit up and he picked her up and hugged her, Kurama and Botan, on the other hand, got red in the face, because about half an hour earlier they had begged her to eat something.  
  
"Hey Koenma! Can we have this meeting some other time. Kazumi is hungry and you said yourself that she needed to be taken care of." said the proud new surrogate father. "Oh, and I'm gonna need those papers."  
  
"All that I need to know now is how long it will be until your mommy gets out of jail?"  
  
"Ummm, she'll be in there 'til I'm about 14, maybe a little less than that."  
  
"You've got a long haul ahead of you Kuwabara, can you handle it?"  
  
"We'll manage. Today is the best day of my life. Satochi's promise has been fulfilled and I have a new reason to live. It all works out great. I wonder if she is happy?"  
  
"Most likely. Queens tend to lead good lives."  
  
"Yeah, we'd better go. Buh bye!"  
  
"That poor guy...I do believe I forgot to mention what she did to my hand. I tried to give her a hug, 'cause I thought that might make her feel more at home and she bit me! It hurts really bad." complained Botan.  
  
"Poor Kuwabara, doesn't know anything 'bout being a parent. I feel sorry him."  
  
"I feel sorry for anyone has to live with her!"  
  
"Botan, shame on you! Sometimes it isn't nice to state the already obvious!"  
  
Koenma: (Sweatdrop)  
  
.....................................................   
  
Starlite: What did ya think? At least we know that Satochi is honest.  
  
Satochi: And you had doubts before?  
  
Starlite: Just a few... 


	6. The Flight of Time

Chapter 6: The Flight of Time  
  
Starlite: Hi folks! As you already know, I don't own YYH or it's characters. I do own Satochi, Kazumi, Trisha and all the children of the YYH gang. I guess that is all I have to say, do you want to add any smart-mouth comments Satochi?  
  
Satochi: Not today.  
  
Starlite: Figures, when I want you to say something you remain quiet...  
  
.......................................  
  
It had been two weeks since Kazumi had come to live with him and Kuwabara was still getting used to having a girl around. They were managing well and Kazumi had gained a lot of weight since then, she was just about to a normal weight. Kuwabara had gotten a job at a music store and was making enough money to buy the stuff they needed and buy some extra things that were fun, such as video games, CDs, and a computer. Everywhere Kuwabara went Kazumi followed like a little duckling.  
  
At Koenma's Place  
  
"So Shizuru, how are Kazumi and Kazuma doing together. We haven't heard much from them." asked Koenma.  
  
"Pretty good. They are out shopping right now. They have to buy new furniture for the apartment, because they tried to make Spaghetti-Os and they blew up the microwave. Poor Kazumi is afraid to go around the stove now. It's kinda funny."  
  
"Is Kuwabara being a good father?" asked Kurama. "He said he would clean up his act, but a miracle recovery from alcoholism isn't that common and isn't caused by little girls."  
  
"Maybe you're right, but Kazumi has been the best thing for him since, well, Satochi. This is the first time I have seen him truly happy since she left, the other times he seemed happy to you guys, but that was really his grief covered up by alcohol. And yes, he has made an excellent dad. He would do anything for Kazumi."  
  
"Do you consider Kazumi your niece? I mean, it would be hard to get used to her that fast."  
  
"You guys seem like you don't like her much. What's the deal? Of course I feel like she's my niece. I know that Kazuma loves her more than her own parents do and I love her too. She's not that bad when you hang around her."  
  
"Shizuru, we like Kazumi, but we also know that there will come a time where he will have to give her up too. Her mom will come and get her and you know that he'll take it harder with her that he did even with Sato-chan."  
  
"God, I forgot about that. I guess we will take care of than when the time comes. We have about six years to think about it."  
  
"Demons tend to dislike cats. How is she handling Eikichi?"  
  
"Better than you would think. Eikichi likes her, but still sleeps with Kazuma at night. Poor thing is getting pretty old, but her legacy will live on in her daughter, which sleeps on Kazumi's bed."  
  
"Hey guys, did we miss anything? We had to go shopping for..." said Kazuma as he walked into the room.  
  
"We know, the Spaghetti-Os got on the furnature."  
  
"Sis, I'm going to take one wild guess who told them..."  
  
"He he, it's not you're fault you can't cook!"  
  
"Cooking is not something I'm used to!"  
  
"Both of you shut up! We are meeting a friend of Genkai today. They will be here any minute."  
  
An hour later  
  
"Any minute now..."  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and Genkai and her friend walked into the room. The woman was about a foot taller than Genkai and had her deep violet hair pulled back in a pony-tail. There seemed to be something strange about her, something in her eyes that seemed familier.  
  
"I don't want any questions about how, where and when this happened, got it?!" shouted Genkai.  
  
"Yeah, no questions, but what in the hell are you talkin' about, Grandma?!"   
  
"As you know, this is my friend that I wanted you to meet, but if I told you she was just a friend I would be lying."   
  
"Eww, Grandma! Are you bi!?"  
  
"Dammit! Dimwit, let me finish!!! This is Kagami, she is mine and Toguro's daughter."  
  
The room stood still. Even the younger children had heard the story about Yusuke's fight with him and how he 'killed' Kuwabara, except for the ever-curious Kazumi. She hadn't even heard about Genkai, much less Toguro. So she decided to take matters into her own hands. "Who is Toguro and who are you?" muttered the little girl.  
  
"I was about to ask you tthe same question, but I guess you asked first. My name is Genkai, I trained the great disappointment over there, Yusuke Urameshi. Now who are you?"  
  
"I'm Kazumi, I'm Kuwabara's daughter."  
  
"Really? Is that so? You never told me that you had children, Kuwabara."  
  
"Neither did you, Genkai. And she is my adopted daughter, she will be staying with us until her mom gets out of jail."  
  
"Oh, it's news to me. It seems that our daughters have hit it off right away."  
  
"Mom, she is just so cute! She has everything I wish I had! She has blue eyes and curly black hair. What more could a girl want?"  
  
"Awww, you have pretty hair too. I get my black hair from my mommy, I really don't get much from my daddy. My real daddy."  
  
"At least you knew yours. All I ever saw were pictures and heard not-so-flattering stories about him. I wish I had his hair color, but I'm glad I turned out like Mom. Ha ha!"  
  
"You can say that again!"  
  
"Yusuke! Stop it!" said Kayko as she elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Nah, it's ok. I know that my father did many terrible things, I'm well aware of that, but I think that his story kinda teaches not to get too caught up in the moment 'cause soon time will pass us by as well. You all have a beautiful friendship, make it last as close to forever as you possibly can."  
  
"Oh believe me Kagami, we will."  
  
.......................................  
  
7 years later  
  
"Kazumi!! Get out of bed now! You are going to be late for school!" yelled Kuwabara.  
  
"(Yawn) Just five more minutes Dad, five more minutes......"  
  
"Kazumi! You said five more minutes about 20 minutes ago! You need to get up! Now Kazumi!"  
  
"Ok...(looks at the alarm clock) Holy shit! School starts in five minutes!! Dad, why didn't you wake me up sooner!?!?"  
  
"(sigh) Why do you think I have been shouting for the last half an hour?"  
  
"(grabs a breakfast bar and runs out the door) Love ya! Gotta go, bye!"  
  
"He he. Kids these days...She reminds me of myself when I was in high-school. I was always tardy, I got into fights, and my grades were less than perfect. The only difference is that she gets better grades than me, but that doesn't take much. Hmmm, I wonder whats going on at Koenma's place?"  
  
.....................................  
  
At School  
  
"Hey Kazumi, how late were you today?" asked Hoshiko.  
  
"I'm getting better. I was only 15 minutes late today, it's a new record!"  
  
"Kazumi! Were you late again!? Do you realize that you're tardiness will be on your permanent record?! Shame on you!" said Kayko and Yusuke's oldest daughter, Meikyo.  
  
"(growling) Kayko Jr, do you realize that in the place where I'm going to be staying with my mother, my permanent record won't count?!"  
  
"What happens if your mom doesn't come to get you and you are stuck here?"  
  
"She will, probably soon too. I have been having dreams about her lately. Each time, I dreamed that I was laying flat on my back an she was standing over me smirking and saying 'Kazumi, get off of the ground. You're safe now.' I don't understand what it means, but I still think it is cool that I think I had my first vision."  
  
"Kazumi, we are going to be late for class if you don't stop dreaming about dreams."  
  
"You guys go ahead, I was in a hurry to get here and I forgot to brush my teeth. I'll be to class in a minute, I promise."  
  
"Now you will definatly be late for class! And do you expect us to tell Mr. Akashi that you are late because you are brushing your teeth?! He won't believe that and you know it!" growled Meikyo.  
  
"Just don't tell him I'm gone, he's so old he won't notice anyway! He he he!"  
  
"That's no way to talk about a teacher! Kazumi! Kazumi?! Are you even listening?"  
  
She was clearly not listening, because she had already went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. The others decided to just go to class. Soon after she started brushing, an upperclassman walked into the room.  
  
"Mmg, mmg mmmggg! (Translated: Oh, hi sempai!)"  
  
"Kazumi, get the toothbrush out of your mouth, it's time to be serious."  
  
"Why? What's going on?"  
  
"I know and you know that you aren't a human. You might as well speak up."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"If it is any comfort to you, I am also a demon."  
  
"How do I know that you are?"  
  
"Because at will I can change my eye color and give myself razor sharp fangs and fingernails."  
  
"That is normally a good reason."  
  
"Kazumi, I have seen you fight and I can also sense you're true power and it surpasses that of a human."  
  
"Is that a good thing?"  
  
"Yes, if you have a death wish. Kazumi, I want to kill you!"  
  
"Ah! Why me?!"  
  
"Because you are too powerful and before you notice your true power I am going to kill you! Ha ha ha!!"  
  
"That's not very school appropriate!"  
  
"Come Kazumi the chosen one, destiny awaits."  
  
"I'm not the chosen one, I can't even get chosen for the basketball team! For all I care destiny can await!"  
  
"Fine, we can just fight here."  
  
"No! There would be too many people involved. Let's go outside."  
  
"I was hoping you would say that. I know the perfect place, a little wooded area around the park."  
  
Outside  
  
When they got there Kazumi was surprised about how peaceful and serene it was, not exactly the kind of place for a death match. This was the first time she had ever had someone want to kill her. She didn't do anything to bother the the girl and what was up with calling her the 'chosen one'?   
  
"Ready to fight, Kazumi?"  
  
"Not really, but I promised my dad that I would cook dinner so we better make this quick."  
  
"Fool, do you really think that I will let you walk away from this fight? You won't need dinner where you are going!"  
  
"Now I'm starting to get a little annoyed, all of your talking gives me a headache."  
  
"Get angry! I don't want to kill you while you are in your human form, but things can be arranged!" growled the angry upperclassman as she grabbed Kazumi by the throat and lifting her high into the air.  
  
Kazumi struggled for air and tried to loosen the grip on her neck, but nothing was working. The more Kazumi moved the tighter the grip around her neck became and shortened her already low supply of air. After a few minutes of attempting to keep herself alive, Kazumi went limp and a hopeless tear rolled down her cheek. Much to the surprise of the girl, whose name is Misaki Tagawa, the longer she held Kazumi's neck the higher her body temperature became. Soon it became so hot that she had to set her down and make sure the job was done right.  
  
Back at Koenma's  
  
Everyone was still playing cards and Kuwabara hadn't won even one game. He was about to go because it was time for lunch when he got the 'tickle feeling'. He knew that somewhere something was wrong with someone and his first instinct was to check at school.   
  
"Guys, I think something is wrong at the high school. I think we need to go. I have a bad hunch that something is wrong."  
  
"This isn't good. The one thing you are useful for is knowing when something or someone is in trouble and you are always right."  
  
"I wouldn't go that far Urameshi, I'm very useful!"  
  
"I think we need to go to the high school." said Kurama.  
  
"Good idea."  
  
In the school's office  
  
It was odd for Yusuke and Kuwabara to go back to that office, because a few of their old teachers were still there. They had been to that office so many times it couldn't be counted and now they were there to pick up their kids.  
  
"Hey ma'am, can we have you call Kazumi Kuwabara, Meikyo Urameshi, Akihito Urameshi, and Hoshiko Minamino to the office?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"(intercom) Will Kazumi Kuwabara and friends report to the office immediately. Your parents are here."  
  
(few minutes later) "Hi Dad! What are you guys doing here?" asked Hoshiko.  
  
"What's goin' on?" asked Akihito.   
  
"Where is Kazumi?!" growled Meikyo.  
  
"She never came back from the bathroom." added Hoshiko.  
  
"Uh oh, Kazumi isn't here. Where did you guys see her last?" said Kuwabara.  
  
"She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth." all the students said at the same time.  
  
"Hey Secretary Lady! Could you check the video cameras to see if my daughter ever left the bathroom?"  
  
"Sure. I've got nothing better to do."  
  
As they watched the tape they saw Kazumi enter the restroom, then Misaki go in, then both of them leave the building. Kazumi may have had many vices, but cutting class was not one of them (being constantly late is different.) Kuwabara jumped up as soon as he saw that and headed out to find Kazumi.   
  
Back at the fight  
  
Kazumi finally regained consciousness and was starting to show her power. When Misaki would try to attck, Kazumi would grab her arm and counter it. When she got sick of being countered, Misaki got a few yards away and made hand motions like she was making a snowball.   
  
"You won't be able to dodge this! Everytime you blocked my moves you made the magnet stronger. This will be the end of you, Kazumi Kuwabara! Ha ha ha! Aha, fully charged! Ranmyaku!"  
  
When she tried to run away from the giant swirling mass, Kazumi tripped and fell, because this happened there was no way to keep the huge blast from hitting her. Her fate had been decided, but that attack would not be the end of her.  
  
"Kaen Kasai!"  
  
The attack had been blocked by an unknown force, but because she had clearly heard someone's voice she looked up to see a woman standing behind her. She had long black hair that was slicked back into a ponytail, she was wearing a lot of black leather and her eyes could not be seen because of the dark sunglasses she wore. Kazumi knew exactly who it was, it was her mother!  
  
"Mom! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Well, I thought since that I have been saving your dad's ass for a while, I needed to save your's a few times too. Now Kazumi get off the ground. You're safe now. Go and finish (yawn) the job that I started...." said her mother. (Remember the dream's Kazumi had...)  
  
"Kazumi! Kazumi, where are you?! Oh, there you are! I've been......" Before Kuwa-chan could finish his sentance Kazumi's mother passed out into his arms.  
  
"Ummm, hi Dad. That is my mom incase you haven't noticed. He he."  
  
"Oh Kazumi, we haven't finished the fight we started." whisered Misaki.  
  
"I don't want to mess with it! Don't you see I'm busy?! Kasai Ken!" Kazumi yelled as she formed a glowing 'fire sword' out of thin air, knocking Misaki into a nearby cherry tree.  
  
"Thanks for being here Dad, you're the greatest..." said Kazumi as she passed out along with her mother.  
  
...................................................  
  
Starlite: Yay! Almost done with this one! I can finally get some sleep! Oops, did I say that out loud? Oh well, hope you liked this chapter and please REVIEW!!!! Thanx! 


	7. Mending the Past

Chapter 7: Mending the Past  
  
Starlite: Woo hoo! Last chapter! This is the moment we've all been waiting for! Although this is the last chapter, the story is far from done. I am consdering writing a sequal to this and go into a more detail about a few things. Don't forget to REVIEW! P.S This chapter will be a little bit shorter than my other chapters 'cause it is the conclusion. Thanx!  
  
...................................  
  
Everyone had heard about the fight and went to Kuwabara's house as soon as they heard the news, but when they got their Kazumi wasn't awake to tell the story and she was the only witness to tthe whole spectacle. There were too many people crammed into Kuwabara's small house, the Urameshi's were there, the Minamino's were there, the Jaganshi's were there, Genkai and Kagami were there, and Koenma was there. They all wanted to find out about how Kazumi did in here first fight with a demon, especially Koenma. He wanted to find out if Kazumi was Spirit Detective material, because the others were aging and it was time for their sons and daughters to take their place.  
  
"How is Kazumi doing? Is she ok? Did she have a good fight?" asked Kagami.  
  
"Yeah, she's alright and I guess she had a good fight 'cause she won. He he." said Kuwabara.  
  
"Good morning. Dad, why is there so many people in our house this early in the morning?" mumbled Kazumi.  
  
" 'Cause of your fight. Everyone came over to talk to you."  
  
"Why? It's not like it is any different than my other fights at school."  
  
"That is where you are wrong, that was a fight with a demon. Even when they aren't in their demon form they are very powerful and dangerous. You are very lucky that you are also a demon." explained Koenma.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know what made me use the attack that I did. I created a fire sword and it seemed I knew exactly what to do. Anyway, I'm going to go check on Mom."  
  
"Hey Kazumi, you wouldn't mind me going with you would you? I kinda want to talk to your mom about a few things." asked Kuwabara.  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
...................................  
  
In Kuwa's Room  
  
"He he, this is the first time I've had a woman in my bed in a very long time."  
  
"Dad, that was uncalled for. Can you step outside while I wake her up?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Mom, wake up!" yelled Kazumi.  
  
Shortly after that, her eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room with a very confused look on her face.  
  
"Where am I and where is my daughter?"  
  
"Mom, I am your daughter. Don't you remember, you saved me from a demon yesterday."  
  
"No, you aren't my daughter. My daughter is only 3 years old and has curly red hair. You aren't my daughter."  
  
"Tch tch, it's a real shame what she did to you on her deathbed, Sister. I can't believe the spell is still in affect, but she did say it would be until you are reunited. What is the last thing you remember?" said a woman who had just walked in the door.  
  
"I remember Dr. Kodama pulling me and Kazumi into a room and that's it."   
  
"Sister, I hate to tell you this, but she erased your and Kazumi's memories from that point. She was very mad at you for some reason. Here, I can undo a part of what she has done."  
  
The mysterious woman placed a hand on Kazumi's mother's head, said a few chants, and backed off. The process was done, but her past was hard enough let alone the fact that she had been in jail for eight years.  
  
"I can't believe I'm married and went to jail for murder. I still don't remember what happened yesterday. Oh well, who were you staying with while I was gone?"  
  
"Kazuma-kun and everyone in the next room pretty much, he he."  
  
"Kazuma-kun? Is this some kind of joke? What is his last name?"  
  
"Kuwabara."  
  
"What's going on? I keep hearing my name?" interupted Kazuma.  
  
"Kazuma-kun!!!!!!! What are you doing here?!?!?!?!" yelled Kazumi's mom.  
  
"Satochi?! You are Kazumi's mom! I thought I would never see you again!" said Kuwabara as he ran up to her, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her.  
  
"Umm, I get the feeling you two know each other..."  
  
"Yes, Kazuma-kun and I dated about 15 or 16 years ago."  
  
"Hold on, you said you met Dad when you were 22 right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"If you dated Kazuma when you were 19 and that was 15 or 16 years ago and you met dad 12 or 13 years ago, then that means that Dad can't be my dad and Kazuma....Oh my God! That explains my red hair!!!"  
  
"That is exactly the reason we both got our memories erased."  
  
"Do you mean to tell me that I am Kazumi's biological father?"  
  
"Yup, Kazumi is yours."  
  
"Woo hoo!!! But how do we get rid of her black hair?"  
  
"Easier said than done. We will have to see Kazumi in her demon form to get rid of the black hair. I can make her do it. If she will cooperate..." said Satochi's sister, Kyoko.  
  
"Sure, I'll cooperate. Tell me what to do."  
  
"Ok, first Kuwabara needs to grab her arms and put them behind her back. She will be the same person, but you never know what she might do because of her lack of control of her powers. Then I will do what I have to do and that is pretty much it."  
  
"Got it. Come here Kazumi."  
  
As they got set up, Satochi sat back and watched as her daughter patiently awaited her fate. Then Kyoko placed her hand on top of Kazumi's head as she had done with Satochi and Kazumi started to glow. Kyoko backed off as Kazumi's body changed to that of a demon. A giant blast filled the room, and when the dust settled the new Kazumi was standing there.(A/N: Does that last sentance sound familiar? Refer to chapter 4: Cutting Time Short. Maybe Trisha was right about history repeating itself.) She had long, still curly, red hair with red wolf ears and gold eyes. When Satochi and Kyoko saw her they fell to their knees, but Kuwabara and Kazumi didn't know what was going on.  
  
"Hey, what's up with you guys fallin' to your knees like that? You hurt?"  
  
"No Kazumi, I don't know how to break this to you lightly, but ummm, right now you are the most powerful Urufu alive."  
  
True enough, along with her golden eyes she had the golden streaks in her hair like her grandmother. She was a Golden Urufu.  
  
"Well, this will take some getting used to."  
  
"(Sigh) Kazumi...."  
  
............................Final Quotes from Kazumi Kuwabara.............................  
  
Well, I think this ended well for me. I have the two best parents in the world, I met a bunch of new friends, and I found out that I was the most powerful living Urufu. Pretty good for my appearance in a fic, huh? Anyway be sure to review and check out Starlite's other fics.   
  
Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did,  
  
Kazumi Kuwabara  
  
..............................................  
  
Starlite: I'm done! Hope you liked it. Keep in mind that there will be a sequal! REVIEW please. Love you all! You're a great audience. I'm Starlite Destiny and I approve this message. (I had to say that...He he!) 


	8. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!! :**

Hello everyone! Starlite here! You have now reached the end of my fic, Scars. But because I love you all so much, I'm writing a sequal! It is called Mending the Scars: A Story of Power and Betrayal! It goes indepth on the stuff that was only mentioned before such as Satochi's husband and mother, the secrets of the Ufufu, and more battles of love and life! Whoo! Can you stand the excitement?!?! **_REMEMBER TO READ IT AND THEN ALWAYS REVIEW!!!!_**

Yours Truly,

Starlite-Destiny


	9. AN EVEN MORE IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!

_**Important Author's Note!!!**_

I have created another account, and intend on continuing writing there. If there is a fic that you would greatly want me to continue, please message me at either this account or my new account, JumpingPantsSauce, and I will. I still love all of my previous material, but would like to get past my childish writing ways and do not have enough time in my day to go back and fix all of my errors. Thank you so much for all your support over the years as Starlite, and now I would love it if you would support me now as JPS.


End file.
